


Temperature Rising

by clawstoagunfight (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Derek, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/clawstoagunfight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes into heat.</p><p>Scott really likes the way he smells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temperature Rising

**Author's Note:**

> [Badgers](http://obvious-erotic-value.tumblr.com/) prompted me and inspired me to write this. 
> 
> Un beta'd, so all of the mistakes are mine.
> 
> *Dub-con because it's a heat fic.

It’s the smell that hits Scott first—spicy and just a little bitter, making his mouth water and his cock stir before he even looks at the other man. No one else seems to notice—because they aren’t wolves, his mind supplies—but Scott watches the way Derek idly shifts on the sofa, the way he slowly starts to flush when he lifts his eyes to make contact with Scott’s.

Scott doesn’t remember what he says to get the rest of them out of Derek’s loft, but before he knows it he’s tearing off Derek’s shirt and pushing him against the exposed brick wall, slotting their bodies together and pressing his nose to the other man’s skin.

“Why,” Scott croaks, lifting his hands to run his fingers over Derek’s body. He feels hot to the touch, like he’s got a fever—and it makes Scott start to feel too-warm, like whatever’s wrong with Derek is starting to spread to him through the contact. Scott can’t move away though. It’s like it goes against all of his alpha instincts. The wolf inside of him wants—needs—Scott to press closer, to sink into all of Derek’s heat and lick at his skin like he can taste the smell coming off of the other man that’s driving him crazy and making it hard to form words. “Why do you smell so good?”

He doesn’t mean to, but he flicks his tongue out to lick at a bead of sweat trailing down Derek’s throat that catches his eye. Derek shivers and suddenly the smell is stronger, sweeter, and it makes Scott press a thigh between Derek’s legs, making their bodies flush together. Scott’s surprised to feel Derek’s erection against his leg, but he lets out something that sounds like the closest thing to a growl that’s ever come out of his mouth when Derek whimpers and rocks his hips against Scott’s.

“It’s—” Derek’s voice breaks. “I’m going—it’s a heat. I’m going into heat.”

Ordinarily, that would be enough to make Scott pull back, to really think about what it is Derek’s just said, but his head feels fuzzy, like he can’t think, and all he can smell is the sweet aroma emanating from Derek, making him just want to open his mouth and sink his teeth into all that hot skin. Scott bites down at the juncture of Derek’s neck and shoulder, not enough to draw blood, but just enough to mark, to claim, to do something—anything to satisfy his wolf.

It’s not until Derek lets out a small sound of pain that some of the fog clears and Scott pulls back. He looks to the perfect set of teeth marks indented into Derek’s skin and flushes, waiting for the marks to heal—but they don’t. “Fuck. I’m sorry.” He tries to step back but Derek’s frantic hands keep him close. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me. Why—why isn’t that healing.”

Scott presses a finger to the mark but stops when Derek hisses. “Because it’s a mark from my alpha and I’m in h-heat.”

Derek rocks his hips into Scott’s thigh again and both men let out sharp breaths. “You—fuck—you say that like it means something.”

Derek’s fingers dig into Scott’s back for a moment and he closes his eyes. When Derek opens them, his pupils are blown and he looks like he’s having trouble concentrating. Scott watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows hard. “In a pack, once a year, a single wolf goes into heat—” Derek makes a sound, like a whimper, “to satisfy the alpha’s need to mate and expand the pack.” Derek bites his lip, eyes looking at Scott like he’s not really seeing him, even as his hands start to stroke up and down Scott’s back. “Normally it would be whatever member can—shit—help the alpha procreate. But—but since I’m—I’m—” Derek cuts himself off with a moan, bringing his hands down to squeeze at Scott’s ass, a new, stronger wave of the smell hitting Scott’s nose.

Scott loses all ability to think for a long moment, but then he’s pressing against Derek once more, shoving his hands into Derek’s hair to pull his head back so he can run his teeth over Derek’s stubbled jaw. “But…you’re the only wolf left in my pack.” The words don’t even sound like they came from Scott—too low, too rough, too much like the alpha wolf inside of him coming to the surface, wanting nothing more than to take Derek apart, to sink into that fucking smell, to roll around in it and take, take, take until he’s satisfied and Derek is screaming Scott’s name as he comes, again and again with Scott’s cock buried deep inside of him, Scott marking him with his come, so that people will know that Derek belongs to him.

Derek lets out a cry, his clawed fingertips frantic, ripping at Scott’s clothes, muttering a mantra of “Yes, yes, please, yes, Scott, fuck.”

Scott’s suddenly aware that maybe he said all of that out loud, the wolf having won out, because now he’s got both of Derek’s legs up around his waist, their clothed cocks rubbing together, creating the sweetest ache that settles like fire low in his stomach. Derek’s back is skidding over the bricks hard enough that Scott’s starting to smell the tang of blood, but Derek just keeps rolling his hips. Scott moves his hands down over Derek’s body, to the curve of his muscled ass, squeezing it through the denim as he finally moves his mouth to cover Derek’s.

The sound Derek lets out makes Scott shiver with want. Derek tastes even better than he smells, heady and dark, tongue soft and demanding; it’s everything Scott wants in a kiss. He loves the feel of Derek’s hot, warm lips rubbing against his own. Derek pulls back from the kiss and locks his lips to Scott’s earlobe, sucking and nibbling on it. Scott takes advantage of Derek’s busy mouth to shove a hand into the back of Derek’s jeans, feeling the soft swell of his ass. He moves his hand down further, following the crack of the other man’s ass.

“Fuck,” Scott lets out with a hiss, cock suddenly so hard and throbbing that he gets dizzy with the head rush, “you’re wet.” He hears the awe in his own voice, like the wolf inside of him is keening with the realization.

He feels Derek nod against him, stubble scraping at his shoulder, even as he pushes his ass back toward the fingers against his slick hole. “My body—getting ready—s’ you can fuck me.”

“Shit,” Scott hisses out, his body moving before he even has time to register it, carrying Derek away from the wall to deposit him unceremoniously onto Derek’s bed. Scott immediately kneels between Derek’s legs, reaching for the fly of Derek’s pants, undoing them and pulling them and his underwear off in one quick motion. Derek’s reaching up with grasping hands for the fly of Scott’s jeans but Scott pushes the other man’s hands out of the way, undoing his pants himself before sliding them down and off. His cock springs free when his underwear follows a moment later, and Derek’s eyes lock to it.

Scott’s too busy trailing his eyes up over the expanse of Derek’s body to notice the other man’s reaction to himself. Derek’s cock is flushed a deep red, leaking, and it twitches against his stomach, leaving a wet spot on the soft, dark hairs that lead down to his groin. Scott wants nothing more than to lick it up, lick Derek clean, so he closes the distance between them, settling himself between Derek’s spread thighs. Scott bites his lip, the smell so much stronger now that both of them are naked and he’s so close to Derek’s hard cock and slick ass. “Let me see it—” Scott watches Derek’s dick twitch again at his words. “Fuck, please, Derek, let me see it.”

Derek lets out a shaky breath but shifts on the bed, turning over onto his stomach before he settles his legs back on either side of where Scott’s still kneeling. Scott notices that the scrapes from the wall on Derek’s shoulders are already starting to heal. He doesn’t even try to stop himself from reaching out to palm Derek’s ass, massaging the globes a little bit—but then he sees it, just the tiniest hint of slick between his cheeks—and he has to—needs—to see more. He uses his thumbs to pull the cheeks apart. Derek’s hole is pink and glistening in the soft light streaming in from the large windows. He looks swollen and loose and Scott tests it by pressing the tip of a thumb against the muscle.

The digit sinks in with barely a push, Derek’s greedy hole swallowing it up as Derek lets out a loud moan that makes Scott want to do nothing more than press every part of himself further in. He uses both thumbs to pull at the edges of Derek’s hole, watching the way the pucker twitches. He sinks the tip of the other thumb in as well, spreading his hole open.

When Scott leans down to taste him, Derek shouts his name, shudders a little when Scott flicks his tongue out to dip in between his thumbs. Derek tastes like what Scott’s been smelling on him all night—the slick of his asshole so good that Scott laps at it like a cat with crème, sinks his tongue into the wet heat, feels Derek clench around him. Scott moans against Derek’s ass, his thumbs pulling Derek’s hole wider, his tongue pressing deeper, tasting as much of Derek as he can.

It’s not long before Derek’s shuddering from Scott’s mouth, panting, stringing together sounds that might be words but Scott can’t make sense of them. Derek tries to rise up to all fours, but Scott presses him back down with a firm hand. “Not yet,” he says, voice hoarse.

Scott pulls away a little after that, instead pressing two fingers inside of Derek, ripping a whimper from the other man’s throat as he ruts back against Scott’s hand, moaning, “More, Scott. More please. Please,” until Scott starts to scissor his fingers inside of Derek. He presses against Derek’s prostate and Derek’s body jerks. The image makes Scott’s neglected dick twitch.

Scott doesn’t waste time with a third finger—he’s sure he could fit his entire hand inside of Derek now if he wanted to with how loose and pliant Derek’s body is under his—but instead pulls his fingers out completely. The sound Derek makes is devastating; it tears a whimper from his own throat. Scott feels his claws start to come out, his teeth lengthen, the wolf inside of him in such distress that he misses Derek getting to all fours in front of him, spreading his legs.

The wetness is already starting to drip down over Derek’s balls, slicking the dark hair there. Scott reaches out, cupping them in his hand before he runs his fingers teasingly over Derek’s shaft. Scott lets go and moves closer to Derek’s displayed ass, grabbing the base of his own cock, rubbing the head against Derek’s slick head. He can feel it catch on Derek’s hole, almost pressing inside. Scott knows it would be easy—so fucking easy—to just push into the wet heat of Derek’s body, but he holds back.

“I should—” Scott swallows hard, “I should get a condom.”

Scott makes to move toward his discarded jeans where he keeps a spare one in his wallet—because he can’t smell any latex in the loft—but Derek shakes his head vehemently, throwing a glance back at Scott over his shoulder. “No. Fuck. Don’t. Please don’t. I need to—I need to feel you c-come inside of me—need to feel you knot me. C’mon—please, Scott.” Derek drops to his elbows, pressing his face into the mattress. “It’s starting to burn. I feel like I’m dying. I—Scott—”

Derek’s voice breaks and he clutches at the sheets, rearing back onto Scott’s dick. The head of Scott’s cock slips into Derek’s hole before Scott manages to place both hands on Derek’s hips to hold him still. “Fuck!” Scott pants, keeping Derek from taking any more of his cock. “Fuck, Derek. Just—let me—” And then Scott’s thrusting the rest of the way in, Derek’s perfect ass letting him in, so slick and hot that Scott loses his breath for a moment when he bottoms out, overwhelmed with the sensation of being so immersed in Derek—in his body and the feel of his skin under his fingertips and the smell that’s wrapped around the both of them like a blanket.

Derek whines, the sound loud in the room, trying his hardest to move, to get Scott to move, but the alpha stays immobile for a second longer, giving Derek time to adjust to the intrusion, not wanting to hurt the other man—but then he does. Scott pulls out quickly before snapping his hips against Derek’s, setting a fast pace that’s just this side of too fast, too hard—that leaves Derek clawing at the sheets, shredding them as he rocks himself back onto Scott’s cock like he can’t get enough of it, like he wants nothing more than to just lose himself in the feeling of Scott inside of him, both of them working toward their own pleasure, feeling the burn of the heat licking at their insides like something visceral.

“Scott, c’mon. Harder. F-fuck me— _ah_!” Derek’s gasping now, digging his claws into the mattress. Scott can almost taste how much Derek wants it and the wolf thrumming in his veins wants nothing more than to give in, to give his mate everything that he knows Derek can take.

So he does. He digs his claws into the skin of Derek’s hips, hears Derek hiss even as another wave of Derek’s heat hits them. Scott fucks him in earnest—hard, fast, pressing against Derek’s back to arch it more, so that his ass is higher, the angle changing just enough to make Derek cry out when Scott slams his prostate, shout after shout ripped from his throat until he’s starting to sound hoarse.

Derek’s shaking under him, writhing around him. Scott himself feels like he’s on fire—every inch of his body covered in sweat, fever hot, like he might burst out of his skin—and then he feels it. The base of Scott’s cock starts to harden, the knot growing with every thrust into Derek’s greedy hole. Derek’s a whimpering mess, sounds leaving his lips every time Scott’s knot pulls at Derek’s puffy, slick asshole, until it finally starts to catch, the knot getting too big to keep fucking Derek with.

The ache is almost unbearable—the need to come—to claim and mark and mate—so strong that he feels himself start to lose what little control he’s managed to keep thus far. He wolfs out, knows that his eyes are probably casting a red glow into the room. He spares a thought for what Derek must be feeling, but then he’s snaking an arm around Derek’s waist and pulling the other man up from the mattress, until they are both kneeling and Derek’s back is flush to Scott’s chest.

The change in position makes Derek take Scott deeper and Scott can’t help but to just grind himself into Derek, making sure the knot is snug up inside of him, rubbing at every inch of his insides that it can reach. Derek brings his hands back to wrap around Scott’s neck. The other man turns his head, until their mouths are close and Scott sees that Derek’s wolfed out too, the blue of his eyes practically drowning in the inky pools of his pupils. He looks wrecked, his mouth bruised like he’s been gnawing at his lip with his sharp incisors.

Scott presses a chaste kiss to Derek’s lips, careful of their fangs, and circles his hips into Derek’s. Like this, Derek is tight—so tight—around him and his knot. It feels better than anything he’s ever felt before, like Derek was made just for this, just for Scott’s knot. “God, Derek—feel so good—not gonna last—” Scott moans the words into Derek’s shoulder, mouthing at the skin there, biting down on the flesh until he makes another mark, his hands trailing up and down over Derek’s body—his torso, chest, hips, thighs, everywhere but his leaking cock—until Derek’s clawed hand fists into Scott’s hair, pulling just a little.

“S-Scott—touch me,” Derek’s words come out as a cross between a whine and a whisper, “P-please—I—need you to—please, Scott.”

Scott just clenches his teeth a little tighter before he starts to lick over the bite, slowly, carefully, reaching a clawed hand down to wrap around Derek’s bobbing erection. He shifts his hips at the same time, jerking his hips until he’s thrusting in and out of Derek’s body as much as he can, the knot dragging and pushing over his prostate, again and again.

Derek’s body starts to shudder, like he’s convulsing, and then he’s shooting in Scott’s hand, all over the ruined mattress and Scott watches, looking down the line of Derek’s body to see it all. He comes, sobbing out Scott’s name over and over, like a prayer, like he can’t say it enough, like it’s the only word he knows, like Scott is the only thing that matters. His ass clenches hard and hot around Scott’s cock and that’s it; that’s all it takes.

Scott growls his release into the nape of Derek’s neck, setting his teeth there—not biting—just needing to have his mouth on Derek’s skin, rutting into the other man, feeling the pressure of his knot swelling just a little more, until everything whites out in perfect bliss. He loses himself completely in Derek. He comes until he feels weak, until every drop of him is spent in Derek’s ass, until they are both sagging against the mattress on their sides, careful not to jostle where they are both still connected.

Their heavy, panting breaths are loud in the silence of the loft. Scott shivers a little as the sweat on his skin starts to cool, curling closer against Derek, slinging an arm over the other man’s waist and burying his face into the space between Derek’s shoulder blades. Derek surprises Scott by tensing at the movement, his whole body taut as a bow string. Scott can smell the confusion and embarrassment emanating from the other man and he makes a sound low in his throat, the wolf inside of him that had just finally settles starts to flare up again.

“Derek,” Scott’s voice is rough, raspy, still fucked-out, but the flare of guilt and shame, of finally being clear headed enough to think about what he just did to Derek  makes his heart start to beat faster. “Derek—fuck—I’m so sorry. I didn’t—oh my god. I took advantage of you.” Scott closes his eyes, tries to remove himself from Derek’s ass, but the other man makes a sound of pain and tenses even further, so Scott stops moving all together, stops breathing, waiting for Derek to say something—anything.

Instead of the hurt or panic he expects, Derek smells even stronger of embarrassment. In fact, there’s a blush creeping along the nape of his neck. He shifts on the mattress, “It’s fine, Scott.”

“Fine?” Scott’s outraged on Derek’s behalf, even though he himself is the one to blame this time. “How can this be fine?”

Derek’s quiet for a long moment before he turns, just a little, looking back over his shoulder at Scott. “I didn’t say no.”

Scott swallows hard at the earnest look in Derek’s bright eyes. “You didn’t say yes.”

Derek blinks slowly at him. “I would’ve,” he whispers, “if you’d asked.”

Scott feels his mouth go dry, all of the guilt and panic at what happened between them fading away, easing out of his body. He tentatively moves his arm back to settle on Derek’s waist. “Yeah? So—um. If I were to ask you about maybe doing this again—”

“Yes,” Derek says, rolling his eyes before he settles back against Scott’s chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
